The Haunting
by EdwardandBellaFan1
Summary: Edward and Bella Masen decides to move the family to a nice little country house,but as time goes on they learn more about the house they bought.
1. The Haunting Summary

The Haunting  
Book/Movie:Twilight  
Couples:Edward/Bella,Edward/Elizabeth(Edward's parents),Carlisle/Esme,Japer/Alice,Emmett/Rosalie,Charlie/Sue  
About:Edward and Bella Masen decides to move the family to a nice little country house,but as time goes on they learn more about the house they bought.  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Twilight characters Other:Please review to let me know if I should continue,also if you review I will e-mail you the chapter summary and some of the chapter.I also have a website for the go on my profile and click the Homepage button it will be on :)


	2. The Haunting Cast

the haunting cast  
Robert Pattinson-Edward Masen  
Kristen Stewart-Bella Swan-Masen  
Demi Lovato-Elizabeth Rosalie 'Liz' Masen  
Evan & Theodore Turner-Edward Jacob 'EJ' Masen  
Dylan McDermott-Edward Masen (Edward's dad)  
Penelope Ann Miller-Elizabeth Masen (Edward's mom)  
Kellan Lutz-Emmett Cullen  
Nikki Reed-Rosalie Hale-Cullen  
Jackson Rathbone-Jasper Hale  
Ashley Greene-Alice Cullen-Hale  
Billy Burke-Charlie Swan  
Taylor Lautner-Jacob Black  
Vanessa Hudgens-Vanessa 'Nessie' McDonald  
Elizabeth Reaser-Esme Cullen  
Peter Facinelli-Carlisle Cullen  
Sterling Knight-Coby (Liz's boyfriend later in the story,)

notes:  
*in the story it's only EJ who can see the ghost,unless they shows themselves to the rest.  
*EJ is going to be 2 years old,he doesn't talk much because he's a really shy baby but he does know how to talk he just doesn't want to.  
*i'm working on chapter 1 now and have up to chapter 7 planned out but not written yet so it might take some time because i'm also working on another story called "Edward and Bella" and haven't got that chapter done yet.  
*i've got my website up on my profile in case anyone wants to see what the house looks like,i'm still not sure on who would play Rachael,Lily,Carly and Eric yet but i'll post it as soon as i know.

i don't own review


	3. Chapter 1

The Haunting  
About: Edward and Bella Masen move their family into a country house, but as time goes on they learn more about the house that they bought.  
Couples: Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Edward/Elizabeth (Edward's parents), Charlie/Sue, Coby/Liz  
Other Characters: I own Liz, EJ, Lily, Carly, Rachael, Eric, Coby  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Also, in the story EJ doesn't talk much because he's a bit shy and that so I'll be explaining him a lot threw actions. I hope you like this chapter and hopefully I'll have chapter 2 done soon I've got up to chapter 6 planed out. Also EJ is going to be 2 in the story instead of review

* * *

Chapter 1

Edward, Bella, Liz and EJ Masen were on their way to their new house, which was a country house. They had just sold their home in Chicago and was now moving to New Jersey because of a couple of reasons. One was because Edward was transferred to another hospital, because he's a doctor, and reason two was so that Bella could be closer to her family and friends.  
So that was why they were dragging their 16 year old daughter, Elizabeth Rosalie also known as Liz, and their 2 year old son, Edward Jacob also known as EJ, to the new house.

They were in the car now, with the movers truck behind them, driving to the new house. Edward was driving, Bella was in the passenger seat, Liz was sitting behind her, and EJ was in his car seat sitting behind Edward. They have been driving for a couple of hours now and was almost at the house.

After 10 minutes of driving they were finally drove up a road that the house was on. Liz reconized the road right away she use to go there a lot when she was a kid because her aunts and uncles lived on the same road that their house was on. The house was a few more houses up the road, a few seconds later the car pulled up to the house and Edward shut the car off. Bella got out from the passenger seat and headed around the back of the car to let EJ out.

"Okay Liz can you watch EJ for a few minutes for me while I help your father with the boxes?" Bella asked, Liz walked over and took EJ from her.

"Okay mom." Liz said she walked up the steps of the beautiful country home. (A/N: Go on my profile and click homepage then click 'Pictures' on the site are pictures of the family and the house)

Liz walked into the house and set EJ down in where the livingroom is suppose to be. Liz walked around the room, it was empty because the furniture wasn't here yet but soon would be.

"EJ stay in the room." Liz said, EJ was looking around the room but kept looking out in the hall for some reason.

EJ looked over at Liz then back over to the hall, there was a little girl there that looked about 6 years old. He started to walk closer to her but Liz came over and picked him up, he looked at Liz and then looked over at the hall again but the little girl was now gone.

Just then the front door opened and both Edward and Bella walked in with boxes that belonged to the kitchen, Edward walked back out the door to get more boxes. Liz, who still had EJ in her arms, went into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do?" Liz asked as she sat EJ down by the doorway.

"Yeah, can you pass me some of the dishes from the boxes?" Bella asked, she was over by the cupboards putting some of the dishes away.

"Sure." Liz said, she walked over to the box that was by the sink and opened it.

Liz started handing Bella some cups, she kept looking over around the doorway to see if EJ was still there, he was looking in the hallway at something again. A minute later Edward came in with some boxes and put them down in the kitchen, he then went over to EJ, who was still looking in the hall, and picked him up.

"What is it buddy?" Edward asked, EJ then stopped looking in the hall and looked around the kitchen for the first time.

"Edward could you go out to the truck and get EJ's table for me, I want to give him his lunch now and then put him down for a nap." Bella said, she was over by the cupboard with Liz putting glasses away in the cupboard.

"Sure thing hon."

"Okay could you take EJ for your dad."

"Sure mom, come on EJ." Liz said as she walked over to Edward and took EJ for him.

"Okay love I'll go get EJ's table and crib and bring it in." Edward said as he walked out of the room.

A few seconds later they heard the door open and heard people talking, Liz then realized that it was her aunts and uncles entering the walked in the kitchen and stopped by Liz and EJ.

"Hey Bella, Liz, EJ." Alice said as all of them walked over to Liz.

Alice took EJ from Liz, Liz then went over to Bella and began to get stuff out from the boxes.

"Hey guys I didn't know you were coming yet." Bella said, she went over to Alice and took EJ.

"Yeah we decided to come over early to look around and also to help you guys out."

"Oh well thanks a lot you guys it means so much to me."

"That's okay."

A few minutes later Edward walked in the room carrying EJ's small table, he put it over in the dinningroom around where they were going to put the table and chairs.

"Hey Ed you need a hand?" Emmett asked as he walked over to Edward.

"Yeah could you and Jazz go and get the chairs in the truck for me please?" Edward asked.

"Sure."

Edward, Jasper and Emmett left the room and went and Jasper went to get the chairs while Edward went to the car to get the bag of food Bella had bought before they went it to the house.

"So Bella what do you need me and Rose to do?"

"Could you guys help me with the dishes and Liz could you take EJ into the livingroom and watch him for a while for me please?" Bella asked as she walked over to Liz and handed EJ over to her.

"Okay mom, come EJ you and me will go in the livingroom." Liz, who now had EJ in her arms, walked into the livingroom and placed EJ on the floor right by her feet.

EJ was looking around the room when a little girl who looked about 12 walked in and stopped, they were looking at each other.

'Who are you? What are you doing in my house?' The little girl asked, EJ then looked around the room wondering who she was talking to and why Liz never answered the little girl.

Just then another little girl,the same one he saw not too long ago,came running down the stairs and stopped by the other girl.

'My name is Carly and this is my big sister Lily, what's you're name?' The little asked, she was now stepping closer to EJ.

"EJ." EJ said, the little girl looked over at her sister and put out her hand for her to take.

'I'm Carly and this is my big sister's the girl with you?' Carly asked.

"Liz." EJ said, Liz walked over to EJ then wondering what he was doing.

"What is it EJ? Is there something wrong?" Liz asked as she picked EJ up, the two girls that were there were now gone.

"Liz, you can bring EJ in now." Bella called out from the kitchen.

"Okay mom."

Liz, with EJ in her arms,walked into the kitchen, Alice and Rosalie were there putting food in the walked over to EJ's table and placed him into his chair, she then walked over to Bella and the rest.

"On the counter is EJ's food, can you just put it on the table for him please?" Bella asked, she was still putting food in the fridge.

"Sure mom." Liz took the bowl and cup off of the counter and brought it over to EJ.

"Thank you."

"Eat up EJ and then we'll spend the rest of the day looking around at the house."Liz said.

Ten minutes later EJ finished eating his lunch, Bella and the rest of them were still unpacking some of the kitchen stuff along with the , who was still looking after EJ picked up the dishes and brought them over to the then went back over to EJ and picked him up carrying him around the house with her.

They spent the rest of the day looking around the house at the rooms, around 5:30 Bella called them for dinner, when they got down there everyone was there eating with put EJ down in his chair and sat at the table with the rest of them.

"So how do you like the house so far sweetie?" Bella asked turning to Liz.

"It's okay I guess a bit big though isn't it?" Liz asked.

"Um no I think it's just the right size for the four of us what do you think?"

"I don't know I just get this weird feeling whenever I'm in my room, I'm not sure maybe it's where it's a big house or maybe it's because we're in a new house."

"Okay well you'll get use to it sweetie."

"Yeah."

Some time after supper everyone left, Bella had just put EJ to bed when she knocked on Liz's was in her room sitting on her bed.

"Come in mom." Liz said as Bella walked into the room.

"Hi sweetie, will you be okay tonight?" Bella asked as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Yes mom I will."

"Okay well goodnight and thanks."

"For what?" Liz asked, she was now confused.

"For giving it a try." Bella said, she got up and walked over to the door.

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"Your welcome."

"Okay."

Bella then went out the door and walked down to her and Edward's bedroom, leaving Liz in her room alone with her lamp on.

Sorry I know it's been a long time since I last updated plus I wasn't sure if this chapter was good enough so it took some time the next chapter will be Liz's first night in her new room also it's not going to be as long as this chapter or long at all but please review :) Also Liz and them can't hear the ghost and only EJ can.


	4. Chapter 2

The Haunting  
About: Edward and Bella Masen move their family into a country house, but as time goes on they learn more about the house that they bought.  
Couples: Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Edward/Elizabeth (Edward's parents), Charlie/Sue, Coby/Liz  
Other Characters: I own Liz, EJ, Lily, Carly, Rachael, Eric, Coby  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight review

* * *

Chapter 2 Elizabeth Masen's P.O.V. (Point Of View)

It has been 10 minutes since mom left me to go to bed, I was sitting on my bed reading a book with the lamp was 9:30 but I wasn't tired so I decided to stay up for another little I was reading my book about a boy and girl who meet and fall in love,just like every love story in the history of tim,I kept thinking about this morning when we first got to the house and EJ was talking to someone or something that was in the hall from the livingroom.I wonder who or what he was looking at. I was possitive that mom was in the kitchen, dad was outside getting boxes out from the truck and car while my aunts and uncles were either helping dad with the boxes or helping mom unpack.

Ten more minutes have passed and I noticed that I was still on the same page, when I decided to finally put the book down and go to though I thought I wasn't tired but as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I'm not sure how long or what the time was when I woke up from my sleep after hearing something tap on my bedroom closet I sat up in bed and looked at my night stand, which was on my left side of the bed, and saw that it was now 1:00 in morning.

A few seconds later I could still hear the noises and I was starting to get scared, but I sucked it up and got up off the bed and went over to the closet. I was now breathing a bit hard but didn't really notice it until I opened the closet door slowly.

As soon as I opened the door Fluffy, the family's pet cat,poped out of the closet and ran pass my feet and jumped up on my bed.I looked up and saw that the cat was now up around my pillows lying down, I closed the closet door and walked slowly over to the buttom of my a few minutes of looking around my room I decided to go to bed, Fluffy, was still up around my pillows. I lied down beside her on the bed.

I then looked to my right where my nightstand was, I looked at the clock and saw that it was now 10:55 almost 11:00. I decided to go to sleep tomorrow was going to be a long day if I didn't go to sleep now. I turned off my lamp and pulled the blanket up over my head.

* * *

3:00 (Still Elizabeth's P.O.V)

I woke up cover in sweat, I just had a nightmare where two guys broke into the house and killed mom and dad while I hid EJ in his room under his bed. I remember telling him to keep the noise down because the men might hear him, then as soon as I heard that he wasn't making anymore sounds I went into my room and hid in the closet. I heard the men walk into my room first because it was the first bedroom that was closest to the soon as they looked around under my bed and that they then looked in my closet as soon as they made their way towards the closet I knew I was done for, but all the while all I could think about was if mom, dad and EJ were okay or if the men had got to them they opened the closet door that's when I woke up, I looked to my right and looked at the it's 3:00 long did the nightmare last?

I looked over to my right, the cat was gone.I then looked over towards the bedroom door,she was standing in front of it. I went over to the door and picked the cat up and put her back on my bed, she went up around my pillows again and started purring. I kept listening to her and soon fell asleep again.

A/N: That's it for now please review, I'm working on another story the site in which you can read it will be on my profile so please check it out and review on my guestbook.  
I'll be updating this story every Wednesday.  
Edward and Bella every Monday  
and Remember Me, which is based off of the original screenplay of Robert Pattinson's new movie, every Friday on the website.  
I'm not sure but I might post my new story Remember Me on here but I'm not sure, if anyone reviews and tells me to then I might.


	5. Chapter 3

The Haunting About: Edward and Bella Masen move their family into a country house, but as time goes on they learn more about the house that they bought.  
Couples: Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Edward/Elizabeth (Edward's parents), Charlie/Sue, Coby/Liz (later)  
Other Characters: I own Liz, EJ, Lily, Carly, Rachael, Eric, Coby  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight review

* * *

Chapter 3  
Bella's P.O.V

As soon as I left Liz's room I made my way towards EJ's room, the door was shut.I opened the door and peaked in, EJ was in his crib asleep,Edward and I are going next month after everything is sletted down and getting EJ a small big kids Edward and I told him that he was getting a bed he seemed pretty happy and not at all sad or upset like I thought he would be.

I went into EJ's room and shut the door behind me, I walked over to his crib,which was facing the door. I spent the next 10 minutes watching him sleep, his little chest rising and falling with each breath be Liz was a baby I use to watch her sleep sometimes, I always found it relaxing and peaceful.

After 2 more minutes of watching EJ sleep I decided to head to bed, I walked down the hall and into Edward and I's room.

I opened the door and saw that Edward was already in bed sitting up at the head board with the lamp on reading some book that he bought not too long ago.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I walked in and started to get ready for bed.

"Oh it's just this partening book that I bought the other day that's all." Edward said as he put the book up on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

"Really a parenting book? Since when did you read a parenting book?"

"Since our daughter turned into a teenager and we had to force her to move."

"Good point."

"Yeah I thought that maybe if I bought this book and read it that I might be able to relate to her more, but so far I don't think that it's working out very good."

"Aww my poor baby." I said as I pouted my lips and moved over to my side of the bed, which is the right side.

"Ha ha ha very funny Love." Edward said as he gave me a kiss on the lips.

I sighed as he pulled away, he must have heard my sighed because after it escaped my lips he gave me a small lop sided grin, the one that he always gets my heart to speed up a little and I smiled back at him.

"Okay well we should really go to sleep now I've got to get up early tomorrow and cook breakfast for everyone." I said as I turned over on my side of the bed.

"Okay well good night Love." Edward said as he turned off the lamp that he was on his side.

"Good night sweetie."

I turned off the lamp that was on my side, it was now dark but I couldn't get to sleep. I'm not sure why because a few seconds ago I was tired but now it seemed like I was wide minutes had passed before I got tired enough that I fell alseep.

* * *

*Bella's Dream*

I was in the hallway upstairs,there was noises coming from downstairs in the livingroom it had sounded like men going threw stuff but I wasn't worried about that I was worried about my husband and children but not myself. I looked behind myself and saw that Liz and EJ were there but not Edward, I started to panic afraid that the men had hurt him or worst killed him. I could see fear in my children eyes so I did the only thing that I could think of, I gave them my best smile and a hug before I let them go, I knew what I had to do and that meant protecting my family no matter what happened.

"Liz you and EJ go in you room and hide don't come out until either your father or I tell you to okay?" I asked, I really needed her to protect EJ in case anything happened to either me or Edward or worst both of us.

"Okay mom becareful." Liz said with sad eyes.

"I will honey and you too. I love you both."

"We love you too mom."

"Okay go now."

"Alright."

I watched as Liz and EJ turned around and left my side, I hoped that they make it I don't know what I would do if I found out that I couldn't protect either of them. I took a deep breath and headed down the soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs I stayed quiet so I could listen but couldn't hear anything. I started to wonder if maybe they didn't find anything and left but was crushed when I turned to my right,where the livingroom was, to see that they weren't making any noise because they were looking at me with big smiles on their faces, I started to panic when I saw them start to walk towards stopped in front of me and looked down at me, they looked around 5'10" which was still taller than me, the look they gave me made me want to scream but I couldn't because that would only make either Liz or EJ or both come down from upstairs and I couldn't risk or did I want to.

I shut my eyes as they started to touch my cheek.

"Well it looks like we have a pretty lady to play with, don't you think buddy." The first man said to the second man.

"I think you're right."

As soon as they started to touch me I woke up.

* * *

I woke up panting and sweating, I sat up quickly and looked over at Edward's side of the was still sleeping, I sighed and felt realved that my dream was only a dream and nothing more.

I looked over at the clock it 3:00, I sighed and fell back down on the bed making sure it wasn't hard enough to wake up Edward and then closed my eyes, even though I knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 3.


	6. Chapter 4

**The Haunting  
About:** Edward and Bella Masen move their family into a country house, but as time goes on they learn more about the house that they bought.  
**Couples:** Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Edward/Elizabeth (Edward's parents), Charlie/Sue, Coby/Liz (later)  
**Other Characters:** I own Liz, EJ, Lily, Carly, Rachael, Eric, Coby  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight review

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

**Bella's P.O.V.  
**

I tried to sleep that morning but I couldn't get back, I looked at the clock and saw that it was now 6:30 so I decided to get up and start making breakfast. I went into the bathroom, got a shower brushed my teeth and got dressed for the day. After I was done with everything I went downstairs into the kitchen, I went over to the fridge and got out eggs, bacon, butter, jam and a few other things.

At 7:00 I was done making breakfast, I saw from the corner of my that Liz was the first one down.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I noticed how tired she looked.

I was beginning to worry when she didn't answer.

"I don't a bad dream I guess." Liz said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh okay, wait a minute you had a bad dream too?"

"What do you mean too mom?"

"Oh nothing honey I just had a little nightmare last night that's all. Eggs?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure but what was your dream about?" Liz asked, I knew I shouldn't have said anything now she won't let it go until I tell her about my dream but I didn't want to worry her.

"No that's okay why don't you tell me about you're dream instead."

"I don't know..."

"It might make you feel better."

"Okay."

I put the food on the plates and brought Liz's and I's over to the table one in her spot and the other in my spot, I sit down in my chair while Liz brings over a fork and a glass of orange juice. She then sits down in her spot,with her drink and fork.

"So what was your dream about sweetie?" I asked as I looked over at Liz.

"If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?" Liz asked looking at me with sad eyes.

I can't tell her my dream but I can't not tell her. So I would have to tell her about my dream, but some of the stuff I'll leave out.

"Okay well I dreamt that two guys broke into the house and they killed you and dad, I hid EJ in his room under his bed and once I was sure I didn't hear any noises I went into my room and hid in my closet. I then heard them walk up the stairs and they entered my room first because it was the first bedroom door after you come up the stairs." Liz said, she was now crying and couldn't continue.

"It's okay sweetie, I had a dream something like that but in mine you, me and EJ were upstairs and I told you to take EJ and hid you did and after when I didn't hear them anymore I went down the stairs. They were in the livingroom, as soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs they turned and looked at me and came over and stood in front of me, and that's when I woke up." I said to Liz, I was trying to make her feel better.

After a few minutes she stopped crying and I gave her one more hug before we ate our breakfast. Ten minutes after we were done Edward walked into the kitchen with EJ in his arms, he came over to me, I was standing at the sink cleaning the dishes that Liz and I had used, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetie." Edward said.

"Good morning to you too." I said as I looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning Liz."

"You too dad." Liz said as she went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Did you and your mother have breakfast yet?"

"Yes, I'm going back to bed."

"Okay everything okay?"

"Yes, goodnight or er good morning." Liz said as she exited the kitchen.

"Oh Liz can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked before she could make it to the stairs.

"Yeah mom what is it?"

"Can you watch EJ for me please? Your father and I want to unpack some of the stuff in the house."

"Sure."

"Okay."

**Liz's P.O.V.  
**

It was now dinner time, earlier I helped mom cook supper. All afternoon I watched EJ so mom and dad could unpack some of the things in the house, I already had my room done and then did EJ's while he played with some of his things.

"Liz thank you so much for watching EJ for us today." Mom said to me with a smile on her face.

"That's okay mom I didn't mind he was really good, quiet but good." I said, I really didn't mind watching EJ he was a sweet kid just shy.

"Well still thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Okay enough of this let's go eat now."

"Alright mom now you're talking."

* * *

**Twilight Fanfiction I am reading:  
**-**Do You Remember Me? by kurbyjoon** (good story there is also one in Edward's P.O.V. too its on their profile)  
-**Inner Demons by AFutureCullen** (great story it's kinda scary but not much,it's really good)  
-**The Honeymoons Over by JustForIt** (now finished)  
-**Brothers and Sisters by edwardandbellabelong2gether** (love it)  
-**Adventures in Parenthood by twilighter-g** (still going but is a good story)


End file.
